


One Less Regret

by FilthyWoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment, Sexy Secretaries, Water 7, Water Seven, Water Seven Arc, Ways to Say Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyWoman/pseuds/FilthyWoman
Summary: On the day of Iceburg's impending death, Kalifa decides to offer the mayor one last moment of comfort.





	One Less Regret

The news spreads like wildfire, reporters flocking to the mansion within minutes of the terrible discovery. Iceburg, the great mayor of Water Seven and president of the Galley-La Company, was attacked and brutally shot last night. 

Naturally, Kalifa is at his bedside, feigning tearfulness at the senselessness of the entire event. Though in the back of her mind, she is well aware of who the real criminals are and the true reason behind their actions. 

The blonde secretary paces the hallway outside Iceburg’s bedroom, mirroring the anxiety of the dock foreman who have also gathered there in the wake of this tragedy. Paulie is a mess, and though she has had conflicts with him in the past, today he is only fixated on the well-being of his mentor. 

They all wait for the doctor to finish his examination and are quick to file in as soon as they learn Iceburg has regained consciousness. Iceburg’s accusations against his attacker eventually incite vigilantism against the Straw Hats and Kalifa finds herself alone with her boss. 

Kalifa watches Iceburg as he tries to get comfortable in his large bed, gingerly moving because of his grave injuries. She knows he’s going to die tonight and that knowledge stirs up some sentimentality, a foreign emotion that strikes her as out of place. 

Water Seven is not the first undercover mission she’s done, but it does happen to be her longest. There is a lot at stake, but during those past five years, she has found herself living a surprisingly normal existence. This community has absorbed her, given her new friends and a pleasant working relationship. She has found a place where she belongs, even though she knows she cannot stay forever. She has grown to respect Iceburg, to even like the man and the companionship he provides but he will always be a job. 

She doesn’t even notice that she’s crying, lost in her own thoughts until Iceburg gently does what he can to reassure her. He’s always been perceptive, intelligent, unlike her current director, that sexist pig Spandam. 

Kalifa leans closer, freshening her boss’s washcloth by saturating it in a bowl of ice cold water. “You’re hot,” she remarks, taking note of his elevated temperature. 

"Nma, well, it's a side effect from being shot." Iceburg says, closing his eyes, and letting the coolness of the cloth soak into his skin.

Kalifa ignores the comment, brushing her fingertips along his chin and gently turning his head to face her. She wants to admit many things, but most of all, she wants to act on that last chance she has with him. Tomorrow, she knows everything will be too late. 

“Sir,” she begins, and her tone causes him to open his eyes again. “We’ve been working together for a long time…” 

“Yes, just over five years now.” 

“And, you’ve always been very good to me. Treating me with respect like a boss should and being mindful to avoid any sexual harassment.” 

Iceburg does his best to sit up. “Mn. Am I making you feel uncomfortable now?” 

Kalifa shakes her head. “No. Just the opposite.” 

Iceburg stares as Kalifa slowly begins to unbutton her blouse, revealing a bit of skin and her cream-colored bra. It does not bother her that there are people posted outside Iceburg’s door. Lucci knows better than to interrupt. The mayor seems confused. She flashes him a sheepish smile. Perhaps he thinks he’s dreaming. 

“Sir, I was wondering. Since we’re not in the office, couldn’t today be something sexual?” 

Iceburg's mouth drops open and though he briefly looks away his eyes gravitate back to the spot where he can see her perky hot tits peeking out from her unfastened top. “Kalifa, I…Are you sure?” 

Kalifa nods, casting her blouse to the side. “Absolutely,” she answers, her eyes fluttering seductively as she continues to disrobe. “I have always found you incredibly attractive, sir. Seeing you so gravely injured has only made me realize just how close I was to losing my only chance to say so.” 

“But…” 

“Shhh,” she intones as she slides her finger over his lip. “You’ve had too much hurt today, can’t I be the one to give you some comfort.” 

“Alright,” he agrees, “If that’s what you want.” 

She can see that Iceburg is still a bit unsure and that’s okay. Kalifa appreciates his restraint. This is a departure from their strictly working relationship. It’s only natural he has some reservations with mixing business and pleasure and that only further cements the appreciation she feels towards her soon to be dead employer. 

Still, Iceburg is ultimately a man, and like any man, she knows he won’t refuse her advances, especially when they are sexual. He’s probably fantasized about fucking her. Working in such close quarters, it would be strange if he didn’t have some improper thoughts. She knows in the course of their long partnership, she has flirted with some perversity of her own, though never chose to act on it until she was being confronted with the last possible opportunity to explore what might have been were she an ordinary woman and not just another assassin. 

Iceburg’s mind is racing with many thoughts, though the pain of his head wound is slowly getting edged out by the thrill of having a tryst with his uptight secretary. He wonders if this really isn’t some delusion. The severity of his injury certainly would welcome some bizarre fantasies. But in all other respects, he is functioning normally, even his cock is starting to stir as he watches Kalifa bare herself to him. 

She’s incredibly beautiful and he’s flattered by her desirous advances, but he also questions the timing. He’s on his deathbed. Has his near-death experience really spawned this new thing between them or is it something else? He doesn’t have time to explore those thoughts further. Kalifa’s torso is calling him, it’s splendor almost too good to be true as he eyes her sexy assets that were once guarded by button-ups and soft cashmere sweaters. 

“You’re amazing, Kalifa,” he breathes. His hand reaches out tentatively to smooth over her flawless skin and drift up to her well-formed breasts. She allows him, practically expecting his inspection of her naked flesh. Her tits are beautiful and firm, perky reminders of the treasure of youth, not sagging with age but standing with pride and glorified by dusky rose tips. Iceburg likes them. He likes everything about Kalifa, even those parts that he has yet to see. 

He feels the nervous tension that marked the start of their encounter ebbing and drifting into more assuring territory. She was allowing this and he had no intention of backtracking. If Kalifa wanted to offer him comfort in this troubling time, he was sure to accept it. 

In that moment, the washcloth falls from his forehead, plopping down onto the duvet. Kalifa retrieves it with a seductive glint in her eye and rubs the cloth down between the valley of her breasts. She then licks and sucks on the tip. "Having something wet touch my mouth feels good." Kalifa whispers into Iceburg’s ear. "I'm sure there's something you can do to make me wet." 

Iceburg coughs lightly, his throat growing dry from the sheer overwhelmingness of hearing Kalifa talk in such a naughty, vulgar way. "Nma, well I'm sure there is, Kalifa."

Iceburg carefully leans his head to the side and licks across Kalifa's lips. Of course, she liked that action. She opens her mouth and invites him inside, allowing him to move his tongue around until he finally connects with hers. Her juicy saliva seeps into his mouth and he knows that if her mouth is getting wet from just kissing him then she was definitely soaked below. 

Kalifa found that she liked having her boss touch. She wanted to moan like a whore when Iceburg used his hands to remove her skirt the rest of the way but kept her pleasurable cries to a minimum. She was easily getting turned on by Iceburg’s display of manly enthusiasm. If she hadn't unbuttoned her skirt already then she was sure that he was sure to have ripped it off. 

"I wish you would have told me sooner how you felt, Kalifa. I've always wanted to feel your pussy." Iceburg said as pulled his covers down and dipped into his loose pajama bottoms to expose his large, erect cock. 

Women love mens cocks, so it was no surprise that Kalifa ogled his impressive length. "Do you really want me, sir?" Iceburg merely leaned in for a kiss but that little fucking tease of a secretary pulled away. 

Her mouth swallowed his hard prick and she moved her lips up and down over it. Kalifa pulled her head away from it but felt Iceburg's hand move through her blonde hair and force her face down to continue the pleasure she was giving him. She was skilled, and yeah, he enjoyed the suction she introduced to his long-neglected cock. 

He watched as he pushed his blonde secretary's head down until her lips were pressed against his pubic hair. He could hear the suckling sounds of her mouth as she tried not to gag on him. Worrying it was too aggressive, he released his grip and let her head come back off of his prick. He could see the glistening pre-cum shining on her lips and watched it dribble down her chin. "It taste so good." 

"Nma, I’m glad you like it." 

Iceburg shifts, pressing on Kalifa's shoulders and easing her body down on to the bed until both her legs are spread on either side of his torso. Iceburg slips her panties off. He’s mindful of her gasp as she’s exposed to him completely for the first time. She has a nice slit, glistening with her natural desire to welcome his length inside her. 

He is mindful of his wound as he dips forward, eagerly letting his tongue lick her tits while his large fingers glide into her pussy. Her moaning was quiet at first but when Iceburg develops a fierce tempo, he causes her passionate cries to build up into a crescendo, showing just how much she is enjoying how he is thrusting his fingers in and out of her like a mini-penis. "Oooo," she moans, though she bites her lip to keep the delicious sounds to a minimum. 

Iceburg pulled his fingers out of her, delighting in that undone look Kalifa is directing his way. "Ooooh, more Iceburg, please fuck me. I want to feel your prick. Fuck me. Fuck me ooooo..." 

Iceburg finds himself losing control, spurred on by her wanton demands and lusty cries. He enjoys this new side of Kalifa and can’t help pushing them both to new peaks as they explore this new facet of their long-time working relationship. 

He slaps Kalifa's ass hard. She moans and he does it again while he thrusts inside her. Yeah, he likes hearing her moan, beg and even seeing his pre-cum run down her pretty face. 

Iceburg then flips over and shoves his cock back into her tight wet pussy. It felt fucking amazing. Iceburg moved one leg off the bed to steady his pace from cumming too quickly. Having a tight fuck like this with his secretary was a dream come true. He moves his hand around to her front and while one hand tweaked her breast the other played with her cock-stuffed clit. 

Kalifa's eyes fill with tears of pleasure as Iceburg continues to screw the hell out of her. "You like that don't you, my sexy secretary!" Iceburg asks as he grabs Kalifa's hair and pulls back on it. 

"OOooo, YES MISTER ICEBURG... Your cock... it's sooo good ....OOOOOoo." 

Iceburg can feel Kalifa's pussy getting tighter around him. The mayor pulls her face towards his. He can see saliva spilling from her mouth, almost foaming because he is fucking her so hard. He takes the opportunity to kiss her, allowing her to moan sexily into his mouth.

Iceburg feels his climax is imminent. He regrets that it has to end but he cannot delay things and settles for shooting his load inside her. 

Kalifa grabs Iceburg's hand as he spurts upwards and lets out another moan himself. When he pulls out he moves his hand to her pussy and spreads her cunt lips, watching as his hot sperm slides downward and out of her heaving body. 

"Nma... I should give you a raise for this Kalifa." Iceburg smiles as he rubs his hand over his lover's thigh. 

Kalifa pants as she tries to catch her breath. "If you did that sir, then it would be sexual harassment." 

"Nma... I suppose it would." 

Their encounter is broken up by a soft knock at the door. “Just a moment,” Kalifa calls, before giving Iceburg a final kiss and quickly moving to gather her clothes. Iceburg tucks himself back into his pajama pants and returns the cover back to his lap, watching longingly as she offers him a wink and enters the ensuite bathroom. 

Kalifa remains in the bathroom as Iceburg converses with the doctor. She smiles as she tidies up from their sexual encounter, freshening up and knowing she will recall the last day they spent together fondly. 

Tonight, the great mayor of Water Seven will die, and she can only hope this will be one less regret he will have.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want more Water Seven stuff, be sure to drop me a review.


End file.
